


this could be the start

by Jenfly



Series: let me hear the words of love [4]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, Cute, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: Maybe blind dates indeed were a good thing.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Series: let me hear the words of love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542412
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Breaky Week





	this could be the start

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Blind date AU
> 
> This is my last contribution for Breaky week! The week has been so fun and I ended up doing something for every day (moodboards I made, can be found from my tumblr blog @queensilveryrog). And as always, I really enjoyed writing all these pieces - this little cute thing included. 😊 Hope you like this!

”Stop fidgeting!” Roger hissed as he tried to attach the little pink, rose adornment to Brian’s shirt. ”I’m gonna stab you with this needle.”

”You already have,” Brian pointed out while trying to stay still. His nerves were getting the better of him and the whole preparing for blind date had become much harder as he was basically jumping up the walls. Roger had tried his best to ease his nervousness but as it really had done nothing, Brian had seen the blond’s patience thinning and eventually he had just given up and focused on making Brian look as presentable as possible.

”There we go,” Roger sighed after finally getting the adornment in place. ”Now let me take a proper look at you,” he continued and motioned Brian to step back. Rolling his eyes Brian took a few steps back and watched as Roger’s eyes scanned over him evaluating. His face scrunched up a little and Brian thought he would have to make some change for a thousandth time that day but then Roger’s mouth turned up into a pleased grin.

”Mmhh, you look great,” he said and Brian raised his brow.

”What? I’m being honest,” Roger stated, letting his gaze follow Brian’s body up and down again. Then he smirked, winking. ”I would definitely do you myself.”

Brian just let out a sigh, shaking his head, not being really impressed by Roger’s comment. After all, he was his friend and friends usually tended to exaggerate the truth. He trusted Roger’s judgement and he actually liked the outfit Roger had chosen for him but he still couldn’t quite see what would make him attractive in someone else’s eyes.

Roger seemed to notice him being in thoughts as his smirk faded, brows furrowing.

”Bri...” the blond started, stepping closer to Brian, now looking much more serious. ”You honestly have nothing to worry about when it comes to your looks. You really look great and I wasn’t joking when I said I would do you. I’m actually kind of sad I’m not into guys.”

The small smile Roger flashed at Brian, made the corners of Brian’s lips turn up slightly, and Brian knew he was being honest. 

”Okay, th–” Brian didn’t get to finish his sentence as a loud ping sound startled them. It was Roger’s phone and he rushed to grab it from the dresser. 

”It’s Freddie. He just announced that everything’s ready on his part,” Roger said while starting to type a message to Freddie. Brian’s heart picked up some pace in his chest as he knew that soon he would meet his date. He still wasn’t that thrilled about the fact that it would be a blind date but it wasn’t like he had been able to say no to Freddie and Roger. Basically it had been impossible when the duo had taken a stand on persuasion and so Brian had agreed to try this blind date thing.

When Roger had send the message to Freddie, he slipped the phone into the back pocket of his jeans and looked up to Brian, a wide smile on his lips.

”Time to go.”

*

Roger had left as soon as he had brought Brian to the little cafe that was about 15 minute walk from where Brian and he lived. Brian had looked for a nice seat and sat down to wait his date to arrive. He hadn’t ordered anything since he was quite sure he wouldn’t get anything down due to the butterflies that were flying in his stomach. He was bouncing his leg under the table while fiddling with the hem of his shirt or the tablecloth, and his heart was hammering in his chest, his hands starting to feel a bit sticky of sweat the more time passed.

The wait seemed like a small eternity but eventually Brian’s gaze settled on the young man who was coming to his direction. One look at his chest where the rose adornment, identical to his own, was placed told Brian that the man indeed was his date and he took in a deep breath, a kind smile making its way to his lips. The man’s smile grew as he approached and Brian stood up so fast he almost succeeded to trip over the table leg. He could feel the blush on his cheeks as he regained his balance and straightened himself, rubbing his hands on his jeans clad thighs before reaching his hand out to greet the man.

”Hi, I’m Brian. Nice to meet you,” he said and the man’s a bit shy smile revealed a cute gap between his teeth as he took Brian’s hand.

”Hi, I’m John,” the man spoke softly, shaking Brian’s hand. ”Nice to meet you, too.”

Nodding and smiling Brian let his hand fall back to his side and they both sat down. Brian had to admit the man looked cute with his longer, slightly wavy hair and a shy smile. Maybe the idea of a blind date wasn’t so bad, after all.

Soon the waitress came to ask for their orders and they made their choices quickly, both settling for coffee, a piece of cake and ice cream dessert. When the waitress came back with their orders, they thanked her and fell into a quiet conversation. It was slightly awkward at first but eventually Brian felt himself relax and everything seemed to go more smoothly and he noticed that he really enjoyed talking with John.

The young man seemed to be interesting, his shy nature drawing Brian in, and the more they talked, the more sure Brian grew of it that he wanted to see John again after this date. He could feel the nervousness starting to bubble within him as time went by and the moment of their parting was coming closer. He enjoyed the last spoonfuls of his ice cream dessert as slowly as possible, trying that way to prolong their date even just a bit, and John was watching him for the whole time with a small smile on his lips and curious sparkle in his eyes.

”You’re so cute.”

Brian dropped the spoon from his hand the second he heard John’s words, the blush burning his cheeks as he looked at him with wide eyes. John’s cheeks were slightly pink, too, and he pulled a few strands of hair behind his ear but his smile hadn’t faded. He looked adorable and Brian just couldn’t do anything else than stare at him dumbfounded.

When Brian didn’t say anything for a while, John’s expression changed hesitating one and his eyes went down as he vaguely motioned towards Brian.

”Uhm, you got ice cream on...” he said and Brian snapped out of his trance, lowering his gaze to his chest. There near the rose adornment was indeed a white spot of ice cream, painting his shirt. Feeling his cheeks going even redder, Brian took the napkin and wiped the ice cream away while desperately wanting to kick himself. 

With a sigh he looked back up at John and this time there was a reassuring smile on the man’s lips.

”Don’t worry, that happens.”

Brian nodded, offering John a smile back. ”Yeah, I guess so.”

”That was basically my fault as my comment surprised you,” John said, drawing his bottom lip between his teeth. 

”Oh, that was a nice surprise so thank you,” Brian spoke softly. ”I just haven’t really used to getting compliments.”

John’s smile was warm and understanding. ”It’s fine, I get it. It’s not easy to see ourselves the way others do.”

Brian hummed in agreement.

”You look cute, too,” he said then and something in John’s eyes seemed to lighten up, the flush on his cheeks deepening one shade.

”Thank you.”

Silence fell between them and Brian finished his ice cream dessert, the nervousness still present within him. The waitress came to take their payment way too soon for Brian’s liking but he was fishing his wallet out of his jeans pocket and paying for both, not even giving John a chance to pay. That was the only way he could still get his points up in the eyes of John and maybe increase the possibility of them seeing each other again.

When the waitress had wished them a good day, they stood up and Brian followed John out of the cafe. They stopped by the side of the front door, facing each other and Brian knew the moment he had feared and kind of waited had come. Brian shifted nervously, trying to stuff his hands into his jeans pockets but giving then up and just letting them hang on his sides. They were eyeing each other, clearly waiting for the other to say something and Brian drew in a deep breath.

”So...” he started, smiling shyly at John. ”I really enjoyed time with you.”

”So did I. There’s something about you that caught my attention,” John said, taking a step closer to Brian and Brian’s heart skipped a beat in his chest. 

”Do I maybe have a chance to get your number?” John asked, hopeful look in his eyes and Brian blinked, his smile widening as the words finally sunk in.

”Of course,” Brian said quietly and John’s expression turned relieved as he took his phone from his pocket, opening the locking and handing it out to Brian. Brian took it and typed his number with it, giving the phone then back to John.

”I’m gonna call you so you get my number,” John stated and soon Brian’s phone started ringing and he took it from his pocket, not accepting the call. He quickly saved the number to his contacts and moved his gaze to John. The man shifted slightly, raising his free hand to his neck, rubbing it while making an apologetic face.

”Sadly I need to go now.”

Brian nodded, smiling.

”So, I guess we’ll see later?” 

”Definitely,” John said, his eyes twinkling, and carefully he reached out to brush his fingers along Brian’s hand. It was just a simple touch but it made Brian’s heart flutter, waves of warmth spreading inside him and leaving behind a lovely tingling feeling.

”Great. Have a nice day.”

Smiling John stepped back. 

”You, too, gorgeous.” He winked at Brian before turning on his heels and starting to follow the street. Brian looked after his retreating back with a silly smile.

Then he shook his head and turned to head home, the butterflies happily dancing around in the bottom of his stomach as he started to walk along the street, series of thoughts going through his mind.

Maybe blind dates indeed were a good thing.

Or at least this one seemed to be a start of something good.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated. ❤️


End file.
